One of Those Days
by kaelaa
Summary: Hermione was not in a good mood. Ron and Harry attempt to find out why, then realised maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all. Slight R/Hr and H/G. One-shot.


**One of Those Days**

It was an ordinary night in the Gryffindor tower, students were milling about the common room, doing their homework, playing exploding snap, warming up by the fireplace and doing whatever it was that tickled their fancy. It was an altogether pleasant atmosphere, except for the fact that Hermione Granger was not in one of her best moods. Her two best friends sat across the table from her as she stared down at an ancient textbook that was alarmingly thick. Her brow was furrowed, her face screwed up in deep concentration, and she kept taking deep breaths. The braver of the two boys decided to speak.

"What's with you 'Mione?"

"Nothing Ron, I'm just having one of those days."

"Oh."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks as Ron mouthed the word 'period' and Harry nodded knowingly. Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not on my period!"

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron and Harry, wearing similar scandalised expressions, as they both hurriedly tried to cover their ears with their hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Seriously, you both can be so immature."

"Er, so what is it then?" Ron ventured tentatively. Harry still had his hands over his ears, not sure whether it was safe to uncover his ears yet.

Hermione waved it off dismissively, "It's nothing, just one of those days."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, clearly a bit uncomfortable. Hermione wasn't too sure what they were thinking, but decided to put them out of their misery. "Haven't you had one of those days when your head felt so heavy, you have trouble keeping it upright?"

They smirked, and she warned, reaching threateningly for her wand, "This is not a good time for whatever sarcastic one liners you guys are thinking of."

They nodded solemnly although Hermione could see them trying to fight a smile. She sighed and let her head drop onto the thick open book in front of her.

_THUMP_.

Ron stretched, "Oh, that explains the random thumping of your head against the table throughout lessons and dinner." Hermione tried not to notice as his white shirt rode up, and she was allowed a peek at Ron's toned abs. _At least quidditch is good for one thing. _She quickly looked down at her book again when Harry spoke, "I thought it was just your rather extreme method of recalling information."

Hermione looked up briefly to meet the eyes of the boys in front of her, ignoring the jibe, "Yes, I just can't keep it upright." And her head fell onto the book again.

_THUMP_.

"See?" or what Harry and Ron thought sounded like it, her voice was currently smothered by the pages of the ancient looking book.

"What's with her?" Ginny's voice came floating towards them as she walked up to their table.

"It's one of those days." Ron answered wisely.

"Oh, she's having her period?"

"Ginny!" Ron whined, fidgeting on his chair, as Harry grimaced and quickly brought his hands up to his ears again.

Ginny grinned, "I thought you guys would be a lot better with this topic than most other blokes. Your best friend is a female for Merlin's sake."

"That doesn't mean we're comfortable discussing the finer points of being …" Ron searched for an appropriate word, hands gesturing around wildly, "you know!" Harry nodded quickly beside him.

"No, I don't." Ginny replied flatly.

Ron sputtered, "Harry and I are blokes, we don't go around discussing what it's like to er…" He looked at Ginny who had an eyebrow raised, "not be a bloke." Ron finished lamely.

Ginny laughed, obviously revelling in Ron's and Harry's discomfort, "It's general knowledge. Don't you know why we girls have periods?"

Ron and Harry gagged, Harry had started singing a song, his hands over his ears, while Ron attempted to bury his head under his book bag, all the while yelling something about torture. Ginny tried to stop herself from giggling, this two were part of the trio that the fate of the wizarding world rested upon?

"What do you want anyway," Ron questioned, from under his bag in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh yes," Ginny clapped her hands together, "I wanted to ask Hermione if I could borrow the book she was telling me about, I need it for my DADA essay."

Hermione, on hearing her name, lifted her head from the book , "Oh, it's this one right here. You can take it Ginny, I'm done reading it."

"Thanks Hermoine, you're the best!" Ginny said as she picked the rather heavy book up with much effort and proceeded to walk back towards her table. After a few steps she turned around, "Harry, I'm doing an essay on the patronus charm, I was wondering maybe you can look it over for me?"

Ron saw his best mate visibly perk up, "Sure Gin!" and he stood to follow her, nearly tripping over his book bag in his excitement. Ron watched as Harry trailed behind Ginny like an obedient puppy and sniggered. His best mate could be so obvious sometimes. He looked over at his other best mate, whose eyes had glazed over and was putting up quite a valiant effort at keeping her head upright. Noticing that the book that had previously cushioned her head against a nasty bruise from the hard table had been taken away by Ginny, he decided he better do something before Hermione lost more brain cells, not that it would really matter to her though.

Somewhere deep in Hermione's mind, she heard a little voice telling her that she had to keep her head upright. The book that had been there before was not going to be cushioning her forehead anymore. But her head just felt so heavy. She struggled a bit with the voice but soon gave in, she could fix a bruise she reminded herself as she let her head fall towards the table.

So it surprised her when she found her head landing against something soft. _Odd, the tables in the common room aren't soft and comfy, and they don't smell like Ron. _Lifting her head slightly, she realised Ron had taken off his robes and slid them in front of her before her head fell onto the table. Lifting her head a little more, she looked at him and mumbled her thanks before letting her head fall back onto Ron's soft school robes.

"No problem, can't have our top girl injuring that brilliant head of hers can we?" Ron chuckled as he tapped her head good-naturedly.

From her position on the table, Hermione shook her head, breathed in deeply and smiled, thankful Ron couldn't see anything but her mass of hair at the moment.

XXX

An idea that came to me during my politics lecture today because I was having one of those days.

Review and I'll be eternally grateful!


End file.
